Accidents Happen
by SSAAgentMalfoy
Summary: Modern!AU Astrid, Ruffnut, and Stoick get into an "accident", and when things go wrong, Hiccup is left to pick up the pieces.


**Chapter 1**

It's kinda long-around 2,800 words. It from another prompt I saw online, so enjoy! Thanks for clicking!

* * *

"Hey, this is Hiccup. Please leave a massage after the beep." Hiccup could hear the voicemail beep, but still didn't say anything. He couldn't. Was he really going to do this?

He pressed the 'off' button on his phone's screen, returning to his contact list. He looked at them all, starting at the bottom.

Tuffnut Thorston . . . Ruffnut Thorston . . . Snotlout Jorgenson . . . Fishlegs Ingerman . . . _Astrid Hofferson_. . . Dad.

That was pretty much it. He knew the rest of the entire school's email; it always started with the same thing. Year they graduate, first name, last name, at their school dot com.

He decided to call his dad. He was supposed to be home to see how his asking went with Astrid, but he hadn't returned yet. But before he could click 'call', a different name flashed across his screen.

Ruffnut.

Clicking the answer key, he was about to tell her off for calling at this moment in time, but he immediately abandoned that decision when he heard crying on the other end.

"What in Thor's name happened now?" Hiccup demanded, sounding to much like his father to be normal. Then, after a moment's silence, he asked, "Ruffnut?"

Their was a sound of someone blowing their nose. "Hiccup. You need to get here. _Now._ " Ruffnut said, sniffling.

She knew about his plan, and unless something was wrong with someone he really needed to see, she knew not to call.

"What _happened_?" Hiccup pressed, not really bursting for the answer.

"Well," said Ruffnut, and Hiccup could hear sirens in the background, "I already called the ambulance. We'll all be fine. Don't worry. Just meet us at-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Hiccup roared into the phone, then felt guilty immediately.

"Car accident." Ruffnut said after a second or two. "Three people. Two in one vehicle. One in another."

"You're one." Hiccup observed, earning an "Mmhm," from Ruffnut. "Who're the others?"

"You know how your dad hasn't gotten home yet? And how Astrid didn't pick up her phone?" Ruffnut said, then had hung up. The last thing Hiccup heard was the sirens blasting in his ear before the line went dead.

* * *

Hiccup ran around his house, flustered. He quickly grabbed his light jacket, his phone charger for the car, and his wallet, running out the door. Only when he got to his car and found it unlocked did he remember his keys. He threw his stuff into the passenger seat, and ran back inside to get them. When he returned, he could barely fit the keys in the slot. He was shaking so badly.

He started the car, but it wasn't nearly loud enough to drain the thoughts out of his head. What could've possibly happened? _A car accident._ Who was involved? _Astrid, Ruffnut, and dad._ Why? _I have no idea._

As Hiccup drove to the only place he knew they'd be eventually, he turned on his music from his phone. Kelly Clarkson's _Already Gone_ blasted into his ear.

Now, he really preferred listening to The Black Eyed Peas, The Black Veil Brides, and maybe some Evanescence. Depending on his mood, he'd even listen to a couple Taylor Swift songs after they had went viral. Just to see what people were talking about. He never really liked new music, except for rap and pop. He liked a variety, but that didn't really stop his from listening to things outside of his comfort zone a little bit sometimes.

This song, however, had a meaning to it.

This was the only song Hiccup could ever remember from his childhood. He remembered his since-gone mother had sang to him every night before he fell asleep, which was normally when she went to work. This song was the only straw he had of his mom left, and if that left him, too, all of his mom would be gone.

So, he cried. He cried over his mom, not being here for this. He cried for the people witnessing the accident. They would remember this for the rest of their lives. He cried for Astrid, Ruffnut, and Stoick, for having the Gods hate them so much as to bring this upon them. He cried once more, for himself. For having so much stress he couldn't handle. He cried because he was scared. Hurt.

Alone.

He eventually couldn't cry any more for a little bit, and pulled into the hospital just as an ambulance pulled up beside him. He parked in a front row spot that wasn't handicapped, and ran inside just before they opened the doors.

He ran to the front desk, waiting for the paramedics to bring them inside.

Ruffnut came in first. But she wasn't on a gurney. She ran up to Hiccup, wrapping her arms around his chest (she was considerably shorter than him). Hiccup pat her back, but didn't dare look away from the double doors in front of him. He didn't want this to be the last time he saw Astrid and his father. But he also didn't want to miss it.

Astrid was next. Hiccup had to mentally prepare himself, but he didn't have the time.

Astrid was lying on her back, a neck brace holding her head straight. Her head was bloody, and when she turned, he could see a large piece of window stuck in the top of it. He gaped. Just at the sight of her head made him lean back against the counter, holding on to Ruffnut for balance. He continued to assess her damage: an obviously broken leg and a fractured arm, judging by the way they were laying on the false-bed. Her hands were scraped, and little pieces of glass decorated her clothing and hair, making it sparkle. She had cuts in her famous blue-hoodie and her favorite skirt, but that was it.

Then, lastly, came Stoick. He took up the entire gurney, with his arms and feet hanging over the edges. There were five paramedics; one pushing the bed at the top, two holding up each arm, and one holding the feet while guiding the person at the top. Stoick wasn't wearing a neck brace, but he obviously didn't need one. He sat still, except for his head, which was surveying his surroundings. He was trying to talk to the paramedic, but the paramedic kept shushing him. His arms and legs were bruised, but other than that, there was nothing much. A couple scars and broken bones after this was done would probably be all that would signal that this ever happened.

The nurse at the front desk watched at they came in, then simply shook her head. Hiccup thought he could see a glint of a tear in her eye, but she quickly wiped them away.

"We're here for the ones who just came in," said Hiccup. His voice sounded distant, like it wasn't his own. He watched at the lady smiled weakly at the two, then grabbed a small clipboard with a paper on it.

"All I ask is that you fill this out. Then, you'll be back to see them before you know it." She explained, and gestured to the waiting area beside the double doors. "Please. Take a seat. You both look tired."

Tired was an understatement. Puffy-eyed and weak, the two teens sat in the waiting room. Ruffnut took out her phone, then clicked on her brother's number.

"Do you mind if I tell him? I'm sure he'll get the others. Plus, he'd probably like to know I got hurt again." Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup attempted to smile. "Sure. I'll fill out your form for you."

Ruffnut smiled her thanks, clicking the call button. She stepped out the door.

Hiccup thought these questionnaires would take up all the time it took for them to let him back. But he was wrong. He had filled them both out quite quickly, handing them to the nurse with a tight smile. Then, he sat back down.

He could see Ruffnut through the glass windows in the waiting room. He decided he'd just wait. Soon enough, Ruffnut came back in.

She sat down beside him. "They'll be here in about 10 minutes. Tuff said he's gonna pick up the others before he comes." She smiled. "He was totally panicking."

Hiccup chuckled a little. Only Ruffnut would pick on her twin in times like these. Or maybe Tuffnut.

They sat there in silence, ticking off the minutes until their friends got there. Ruffnut stood, apologizing for her lack of bladder control, then went off in search of a bathroom.

Hiccup was left alone, but not for long. As soon as the door for the bathroom shut, the front doors opened. Rushing in came Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs.

They were about to go up to the front desk lady, when Snotlout noticed Hiccup. The three walked over.

"Where's my sister?" Tuffnut said, pulling Hiccup up by the scruff of his shirt. "You son of a troll, what did you do to her?!"

"It's not his fault!" Ruffnut cried, returning from the bathroom. She smacked Tuffnut's hand away from Hiccup's shirt. "It was mine!"

Tufnut looked confused. "How?"

Ruffnut sighed, looking around. She motioned for them all to sit. They sat in chairs around her, while she instead sat on the corner of the coffee table, moving the magazines displayed on top of it.

"I was distracting Astrid by showing her something on my phone, when we rolled a stop sign. Apparently, Stoick was rushing home to Hiccup, and couldn't stop in time. He t-boned us, right on Astrid's side. So yes, it was really my fault. Don't blame Hiccup for just simply being here." Ruffnut explained, sighing.

Tuffnut sat in awe, then got up. He moved to sit beside his sister, pulling her into a hug.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered into her hair.

"You aren't going to get rid of me in just a tiny car-crash, you dimwit." Ruffnut said, but it was obvious she herself was trying not to cry.

Tuffnut laughed. He let go, and went to find a vending machine. Apparently, the drinks were all on him today.

The same time he returned, the doctor stepped out into the light.

"Astrid Hofferson's friends and family. And Stoick Haddock's friends and family." He said to the group.

The four stood without a word, and followed him back.

The doctor pointed to two doors. One with Astrid and one with Stoick. They were across the hall from one another, but Hiccup turned right. His dad's room.

The teens were allowed to bring their drinks in with them, considering that it would be a waste to get rid of them right after they just bought them. Hiccup and Snotlout went together into Stoick's room, as they were his only family other than Spitelout, who was in a different state due to work. Snotlout had called him, and he was hitching a plane ASAP.

Hiccup and Snotlout stood on either side of the bed, saying nothing. Stoick was not asleep; he knew they were there. He didn't need help breathing, because every breath shook the entire room. Snotlout had tears streaming down his face, and this had turned out to be the only time Hiccup had ever seen his cousin cry. Ever.

Snotlout quickly wiped the tears away as Stoick started to speak.

"Hello, Snotlout. Hiccup." He said, turning his head to each one as their name was said. "I'm in a bit of a predicament myself, could you do your elder a favor and cut these tubes for me?" He laughed, then grimaced. He moved one burly arm to hold his stomach. He coughed, grimacing even more.

"Do you want me to go get the nurse? She can give you some pain medicine if you want." Hiccup offered.

Stoick shook his head. "No . . . but get here anyways . . . I think something's wrong."

With that, Hiccup ran out of the room. He called for a nurse, and when three came running, he heard the monitor inside flat-line.

He walked backwards, hoping that if he walked far enough, he'd back straight out of his problems. But to no luck, he simply backed into the wall beside Astrid's door. He heard it open, and the twins stepped out.

"What happened now?" Ruffnut asked, turning to Hiccup.

Hiccup gestured to the room, and the flat-line continued.

The twins watched as Snotlout was kicked out of the room, then stood beside Hiccup. Hiccup couldn't take it. Instead of being there for his cousin-his _friend_ -he walked into Astrid's room.

With the ruckus finally dying down as they took his dad to the ER, Hiccup closed the door. He stared at the floor, and didn't turn around, afraid the same thing would happen to Astrid if he did. And he knew this hospital only had one Emergency Room.

Soon, he had gained enough courage to turn around.

Astrid looked different. He had never seen her without her hair tied up and with that hairband he had made her when they were kids. He noticed that the blood had been scrubbed off, and some of her hair had been shaved, showing a long line of stitches stretching from her forehead to the back of her head. Her arm and leg were in a cast each. Not surprisingly, they were both blue.

Hiccup sat in the chair beside Astrid, and bravely grabbed her hand with his own. He took a sharp breath, and began to speak.

"Hey, Astrid." He said in a wavering voice. "It's me, Hiccup. I tried to call you a little bit ago, but that time feels like it was forever ago instead of today. In fact, I have no idea what time it is." Hiccup pulled out his phone, then set it on his lap. "It's seven fourty-three right now, and I have no idea how long it's been since I've last saw you. I don't know what I'm saying any more . . . just . . . don't think about this ever again, please. I was going to leave a message, trust me, but I just couldn't. I don't know what else to talk about . . . I just hope . . . please just stay . . . Stoick's really bad right now. He's going into the ER right now . . . something's wrong with his stomach or something . . . I just . . . don't want anything to happen to you, too. Please . . . stay here. For me. Please."

Astrid didn't move. But her life support tube wasn't having to push in as much air for her. She was learning how to breath again.

He rubbed his thumb over her white knuckles. They felt cold, and Hiccup feared that sooner or later . . . lifeless. He just hoped it was later.

A LOT later.

Later, so he could ask her the four words he's been wanting to ask her for about a week. _Will you marry me?_

Before he could say anything else, the door slowly opened. The doctor for both his father and girlfriend came in, his face grave. His hands were stained. Pink, to be exact.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor whispered. "but your father . . ."

He trailed off as Snotlout came in the room. He was full-on crying now. He gestured for Hiccup to get up, and he was still confused.

What had happened?

Snotlout was crying, but Hiccup knew that he could still be faking it. But this . . . in this situation . . . Hiccup was convinced it wasn't fake.

Instead, Hiccup walked over to Snotlout. "What's wrong?"

Before he could get an answer, the twins and Fishlegs entered the room, also sobbing, but not quite as loud as Snotlout. Snotlout only wrapped his meaty arms around his little cousin, and rested his head on his shoulder. His sobbing continued, but was now muffled by Hiccup's light jacket. Hiccup had only now realized he hadn't taken the light brown colored vest off yet. But, just to save Snotlout from answering, he turned to the doctor. Even he had tears welling in his eyes.

'What happened?' Hiccup mouthed to the rest of the group. Fishlegs took out his flip-phone his parents had gotten him this year. He tapped a few buttons, and pressed send, snapping it shut.

Hiccup's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he slowly reached down to pull it out.

Two words shown of the screen that he had hoped he wouldn't've lived to see.

 _Stoick's dead._


End file.
